


кода к 7.17

by faikit



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 22:05:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1794796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faikit/pseuds/faikit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>6 строф</p>
            </blockquote>





	кода к 7.17

\- А если не сложится? Будет непросто.  
Ты сможешь?  
\- Так уже было с нами.  
Сгорели и рухнули с неба звезды,  
пеплом скрипят теперь под ногами.

И ты их топчешь без сожаленья -  
твоя значительнее утрата:  
немым укором пустует сиденье  
справа - место младшего брата.

Его теперь - бессонные сутки,  
твои теперь - звонки без ответа...  
Воскресший ангел - давнишняя шутка,  
но как напомнить ему об этом?

Сочти, сколько шрамов хранишь на коже,  
ногтями ладони опять поранив.  
И если последний шаг не поможет,  
ты вряд ли удержишь баланс на грани.

Но даже привычный к безумным будням,  
не сдержишься - вздрогнешь при виде чуда:  
Ангел и Дьявол в одном сосуде...  
Бери же брата, ступай отсюда!

И сном ли пророка, решением Бога  
останутся прежними приговоры:  
вам - двум братьям - опять дорога,  
им - двум ангелам - вечные споры...


End file.
